darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1068
Barnabas and Julia find a dead body at Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1995, abandoned and in ruins, found by Barnabas and Julia in their escape from Parallel Time. And here they have discovered that an evil spirit presides unchallenged over the great estate. An evil spirit so potent that he has, unknown to Barnabas, gained command over the mind and actions of Julia herself. But there are other ghosts who walk the night, and they too are not without powers of their own. In the Old House, Barnabas senses a presence and smells lilacs. He turns to see the woman Julia saw in the playroom materialize partially. Suddenly thunder cracks and a wind blows out all the candles and she disappears. Barnabas calls out to her, but she is gone, leaving only an aged note which says "She will die!" Act I Barnabas calls to Julia and shows her the note. Barnabas tells her about the spirit, noting that she was wearing 19th century clothing. Julia wonders about the note, which Barnabas believes is about Carolyn. They discuss the fact that both of the adult ghosts wore clothing from the 19th century, but that the children both wore clothes from 1970. Just then, Quentin comes downstairs exclaiming "she was here," tipped off by the lingering scent of lilac. He reveals this is Daphne's scent, but when Barnabas asks, he cannot recall who she is and says that Carolyn might know. Julia calms Quentin down and leads him back upstairs. At the entrance of Collinwood, Gerard opens the front doors and sees Daphne. He beckons her to come inside, and she reluctantly enters. Later that night, Barnabas and Julia show up at Collinwood to search for clues about Daphne. Julia tells Barnabas that she has read the family history and there was no mention of anyone named Daphne in the 19th century, but Barnabas is determined to go through the family records. Julia tells Barnabas she will wait in the foyer while he looks. When he is gone, Gerard appears on the upstairs landing. In the drawing room, Barnabas locates Collins Family History, Volume One, but when he goes to read it, the candles blow out and a strong gust of wind blows through the room, taking the book out of his hands. Barnabas tries to look for the book, but he can't find it. Julia screams from the foyer. Act II In the foyer, Julia is screaming that she saw "David or whoever" upstairs in the shadows. Barnabas sees nothing and Julia calms down. It is obvious she led Barnabas up there. Barnabas tells her about the book and they hear a noise. Barnabas goes back to look for the book while Julia looks pleased that it is missing. Barnabas smells lilacs and calls out for Daphne. He finds the book, but the pages about the first part of the 19th century have been mysteriously torn out. Barnabas blames Daphne for destroying this clue, and Julia smiles as she says the destruction was tragic. Act III Julia tries to convince Barnabas to give up his mission, but he tells her to go back to the Old House because he wants to see Carolyn alone. When he leaves, Julia hears the music from the playroom, and when she turns she sees Gerard. At Findley's Cove, Carolyn is looking through a photograph album, trying to remember who people are. She is having problems remembering when Barnabas suddenly appears. She yells at him and he tells her he did not knock because he knew she would not let him in. She tries to get rid of him and he asks her who Daphne is. She says she does not know, but it is obvious she does. He asks who all the various ghosts are (four total) and she again yells that she doesn't know. He and Carolyn talk over the photograph album and he asks her to help him help the people in the pictures. She goes to the portrait of Barnabas and says he was her cousin too and he never hurt her. When Barnabas says that is he and he wants to help she tells him that her cousin is gone and she goes back to the picture album. The whole time Carolyn has problems recognizing her own picture, and when Barnabas tells her it is her, he kisses her on the forehead and leaves. Back at the Old House, Julia tells Barnabas that he should have known he would learn nothing from Carolyn. Barnabas finally snaps at her, saying she sounds almost pleased. Julia says that it is just a natural reaction to dealing with a hopeless situation, but Barnabas does not seem convinced. Barnabas then asks for the note from Daphne and Julia questions why he wants it. Barnabas says he wants it in case he and Stokes try a new exorcism. Julia feigns ignorance and Barnabas eyes her suspiciously. At Collinwood, Daphne looks at the note, then gives it to Gerard, who tears it up. Act IV Carolyn shows up at the Old House looking for Barnabas, but finds Quentin alone. They both remember who they are and they embrace, but Quentin is confused and wonders what "they did" to Carolyn. Carolyn says she hasn't changed and is going to help Barnabas for real this time. Carolyn writes a note and asks Quentin to deliver it to Barnabas and let him know she will be waiting for him in the drawing room at Collinwood. Quentin takes the note and they giggle madly. Carolyn leaves and Quentin settles down to read the note, in which Carolyn says she will tell Barnabas all she remembers about what happened in the Fall of 1970. Quentin panics and starts to throw the note in the fireplace, but Barnabas arrives and stops him. Barnabas reads the note and asks Quentin why he was going to destroy the note. Quentin only replies that "No one must know." Just then Julia walks in and asks what is happening. Barnabas tells her he will explain on the way to Collinwood. When they leave, Quentin cowers in a chair, saying over and over, "Please don't tell anyone." At Collinwood, Julia tells Barnabas that nothing good ever happens when they are there and Barnabas asks why she is so against the trip. Julia says she believes it is a trap and is too afraid to go into the drawing room. Barnabas goes alone where he sees Carolyn sitting at the desk in the middle of writing something. When he touches her, she falls to the floor, dead. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: (after Barnabas has left) He said she had great spirit and courage and that she cared more about her family than anything in the world. And he said it was me. Yes! Yes, I remember. It's me, it's me! Dramatis Personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Fredericks * David Selby as Quentin Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Carolyn's photo album. * No cast and crew credits appear, only Dan Curtis Productions, Inc., which is written in text instead of the usual logo. Story * The Collins Family History Book Barnabas finds is not the same book that Victoria Winters took to 1795. The cover is blue rather than the maroon seen previously, and it is clearly labeled "Volume One". This would indicate another history of the family was written since 1967. * GHOSTWATCH: Daphne appears to Barnabas (reprised from previous episode). Later, Gerard and Daphne appear at Collinwood twice. Later, Gerard appears to Julia twice. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: (reads Carolyn's letter, in her voice). Bloopers and continuity errors * The note Daphne leaves for Barnabas is visible before she materializes. * As Act I opens, the writing on the note is different than in the prelude scene. * At Collinwood, when Barnabas first picks up the book of the Collins Family History (which is leaning against a second, identical book), the “One” in “Volume One” on the front cover is crossed out with ink. Later in the scene, the replacement prop, the second identical book underneath the first that is used to represent the Collins Family History with a section of pages torn out, has “Volume Two” on the front cover but with the “Two” crossed out with ink. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1068 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1068 - Just a Girl Gallery ( }}) 1068r.jpg|History Book 1068zl.jpg|Family Memories 1068zv.jpg|Ghostly Dealings 1068